snowpiercerfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Season 1 of TNT's dystopian thriller television drama series Snowpiercer was picked up for a season order on January 2018. Synopsis Set more than seven years after the world has become a frozen wasteland, Snowpiercer centers on the remnants of humanity, who inhabit a gigantic, perpetually-moving train that circles the globe. Class warfare, social injustice and the politics of survival play out in this riveting television adaptation. Credits Cast and characters Main *Daveed Diggs as Layton Well *Jennifer Connelly as Melanie Cavill *Mickey Sumner as Bess Till *Annalise Basso as LJ Anderson *Sasha Frolova as Pixi Aariak *Alison Wright as Lilah Anderson *Benjamin Haigh as Fergus McConnell *Roberto Urbina as Avi *Katie McGuinness as Josie McConnell *Susan Park as Jinju *Lena Hall as Sayori *Sheila Vand as Zarah *Sam Otto as John Osweiler *Iddo Goldberg as Bennett *Jaylin Fletcher as Miles Recurring *Steven Ogg as Pike *Timothy V. Murphy as Commander Grey *Happy Anderson as Klimpt *Jonathan Lloyd Walker as Big John *Aleks Paunovic as Bojan Boscovic *Shaun Toub as Terence *Kerry O'Malley as Lilah Folger *Aaron Glenane as The Last Australian *Fiona Vroom as Miss Gillies *Manoj Sood as Rajiv Sharma *Chelsea Harris as Sykes Guest *Rowan Blanchard as Alexandra *Miranda Edwards as Lights *Benjamin Charles Watson as Brakeman Fuller Crew Episodes Production Development In November 2015, Marty Adelstein's Tomorrow Studios optioned the rights to develop a television series based on the 2013 film Snowpiercer, which was adapted from the 1982 French graphic novel Le Transperceneige by Jacques Lob, Benjamin Legrand, and Jean-Marc Rochette. The film's director Bong Joon-ho was attached as an executive producer alongside Adelstein and Josh Friedman, with the latter also set to write. A year later in November 2016, the project was ordered to pilot along with backup scripts by TNT with Friedman to serve as showrunner. In May 2017, it was announced that Scott Derrickson would direct the pilot written by Friedman. The pilot was picked up to series in January 2018. Later that month, Friedman was removed from the project by TNT due to "creative differences" with the network. Graeme Manson was appointed to replace Friedman as showrunner the following month. That June, Derrickson refused to return for reshoots on the pilot due to creative disputes with Manson, explaining via Twitter: *''"The 72-page Snowpiercer TV pilot script by Friedman is the best I’ve ever read. The feature-length pilot I made from that script may be my best work. The new showrunner has a radically different vision for the show. I am forgoing my option to direct the extreme reshoots."'' Less than two weeks later, James Hawes joined the series in July as a co-executive producer and a director to oversee the reshoots for the pilot. Later that month, Netflix picked up the international distribution rights to stream the series outside of the United States and China. In May 2019, it was announced that the series would air on TBS instead of TNT for a spring 2020 release, and that a second season had already been ordered by the network. Manson will return as showrunner for the second season. Writing The series is designed to be a reboot of the original 2013 film's continuity. The story takes place seven years after a climate catastrophe rendered the outside world uninhabitable, forcing the remnants of humanity to live confined inside of a massive train that constantly circles the globe. The series investigates the struggles of class disparity, as the passengers of the train are segregated based on economic status. Regarding how the television adaptation would differentiate itself from the 2013 film, series star Daveed Diggs said that the show would "broaden exponentially" the world established by both the film and the 1982 graphic novel. "That's one of the advantages of TV, you have time," Diggs said. "So the politics that are hinted at in the film are explored in much more depth, and the mechanism of the train explored further — just the little things that create a world, world specificity." At the 2017 Television Critics Association press tour, TNT and TBS president Kevin Reilly revealed that the Snowpiercer series would be akin to a "space ship show" due to its contained setting and that it would feature an ongoing mystery during the first season. Casting In May 2017, Daveed Diggs was cast as Layton Well. The following month, Jennifer Connelly and Mickey Sumner landed the other lead roles of Melanie Cavill and Bess Till, respectively. Casting continued throughout the month of June with Annalise Basso as LJ Anderson, Sasha Frolova as Pixi Aariak, Alison Wright as Lilah Anderson, Benjamin Haigh as Fergus McConnell, Roberto Urbina as Avi, and Katie McGuinness as Josie McConnell. That August, it was announced that Susan Park had joined the main cast as Jinju. In September, Lena Hall was cast as Sayori. The series order in January 2018 also revealed that Sheila Vand and Sam Otto had been cast in then-undisclosed roles as series regulars. Vand will reportedly play Zarah, while Otto will play John "Oz" Osweiler. In August, Iddo Goldberg and Jaylin Fletcher were added as series regulars in the roles of Bennett and Miles, respectively. Casting for a number of recurring roles were also announced during the month of August, including Steven Ogg as Pike, Timothy V. Murphy as Commander Grey, Happy Anderson as Klimpt, Jonathan Lloyd Walker as Big John, and Aleks Paunovic as Bojan Boscovic. The following month in September, Shaun Toub and Kerry O'Malley were added to the recurring cast as Terence and Lilah Folger, respectively. In October, Aaron Glenane was cast as The Last Australian alongside Fiona Vroom as Miss Gillies, both in recurring capacities. In March 2019, Rowan Blanchard was cast as Alexandra for a guest role with the option of becoming a series regular should the series be renewed for a second season. Blanchard's promotion to the main cast for the second season was confirmed with the series' renewal that May. In June, Ogg was also promoted to series regular status for the second season. Filming In January 2017, it was reported that filming for the series was scheduled to begin in mid-March of that year. By September 25, pilot director Scott Derrickson indicated that production for the series had officially commenced. Reshoots for the pilot, overseen by new director James Hawes, began on August 20, 2018 in Vancouver, British Columbia and concluded on January 24, 2019. Release Broadcast The series was supposed to debut on TBS in the United States in the spring of 2020,while Netflix will air the series globally outside of the United States and China. Huanxi Media Group is set to broadcast the first two seasons exclusively in China. However, on October 2, 2019 it was revealed that the series will on TNT after all. Snowpiercer’ To Air On TNT As Decision To Move Sci-Fi Drama To TBS Is Reversed - Deadline Marketing Cast members Connelly, Diggs, Wright, Sumner, Hall, and Ogg attended the 2019 San Diego Comic-Con International along with executive producers Manson, Adelstein, and Clements to promote the series. On October 3, 2019 it was revealed that n anticipation of the upcoming post-apocalyptic sci-fi thriller Snowpiercer, TNT had commissioned DC to have five artists interpret the series in their own creative vision through a custom poster series that was exclusively available at the Snowpiercer booth at New York Comic Con. Each day, one artist's work was handed out to festival attendees. The talented artists who each created one original art piece were revealed to be: Pop Mhan, Jason Badower, Mac Rey, Carlos D'Anda and Dustin Nguyen. Brings Original "Snowpiercer" Artwork to New York Comic Con - The Futon CriticOn October 6, 2019, one day after the series panel at New York City Comic Con, an animated clip was unveiled. “Snowpiercer” Series Gets An Animated Clip - Dark Horizons Trivia Gallery Images |-|Promotional Images= SP First Look (1).jpg SP First Look (2).jpg Promotional Photos (1).jpg Promotional Photos (2).jpg Promotional Photos (3).jpg Promotional Photos (4).jpg Promotional Photos (5).jpg NYCC 2019 Promotional Image for Snowpiercer at TNT 01.png NYCC 2019 Promotional Image for Snowpiercer at TNT 02.png Original Artwork for 2019 NYCC.png |-|Character Portraits= |-|Events= |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos Snowpiercer Official Trailer TBS Snowpiercer Animation PROMO TNT References Category:Snowpiercer Category:Seasons Category:Season 1